legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eska
Eska is a character and former villain of the Korra Universe who worked for causal lune Unalaq her father. She is voiced by Aubrey Plaza. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Eska joins up with Strange and his team to fight with BlackGarurumon with her father at the herald and Sinister with his Sinisters of Evil. Eska makes a snide comment about Anna joining being her funeral before leaving to help Strange. Eska and the others arrive at the jungle compound where they investigate and she ends up having to break a tiff between Kudamon and Dan. Eska ready to go off with the team wonders how 16 found out everything. Eska arrives at the mines and joins her friends in riding the cart to get 50 coins and dodge Carmen's TNT and club wedding crocs. Eska and Zoe Trent see Isabella wake up and Eska states that the hydrokineitc powers of Isabella have increased noting the control she has. Eska speeds up the boat with the waterbending in order to get there faster. When the crew arrives to BlackGarurumon's allies base, Eska makes note to the Apples of Eden there and decides to go after it. Eska manages to escape her enemies and they get to a space station where Eska does the countdown which 16 stops by saying when the door closes just say go to Alice. Eska and the others arrive and well she is taken by surprise by Flash's all of a sudden weight gain. Eska and her friends begin their attack on the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Allies and enemies Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: The Children of BlackGarurumon, the S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T. Squad, the Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Waterbenders Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Elementals Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Amicable Exes Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Masculine Girl Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies